Hinata's Life confustions
by burnerbabe
Summary: Naruto and the gang leave to get Sasuke but Hinata and Neji stay! What happends when they return? Not good at summerys...just read to find out!
1. WelcomeHome?

**Rated T for now M for later chapters**

**This is A HinaxKiba and a little NaruxSasu BTW- This is a Shippuden era FanFic. .**

Hinata sat in her tree that over looked the village. Her long black hair blew in the wind, her mind replaying the event that happened. Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Shino, Rock Lee, TenTen, and Kakashi-sensei all went to find and get Sasuke back. Neji stayed with Hinata during this so she could train. Naruto had just return from his training with Jiraiya and spent less then 3 months before they were sent off again to find Sasuke.

Hinata was woken from her frustration to a leaf falling apon her forehead, she laughed at the thought of a leaf falling on her leaf forehead protecter. Suddenly a noise was heard below, not just any noise, a voice that Hinata knew way to well.

"Hinata-chan!!!" The blonde boy screamed from the bottom of the tree. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata said happily and completely without her childish stutter. She jumpped down from the tree wrapping her arms around Naruto's body, she missed him, they had left a year and a half ago, to her it was longer.

Naruto smiled as the violet haired girl hugged him passionatly. He couldn't belive how long it had been from the last time he had seen her, let alone hugged her. "Fine then, no hello for me?" A dark voice asked interupting there hug. Hinata looked behind Naruto to see a Raven haired boy tied up in rope smirking at Naruto. "Oh sorry Sasuke….Hi." Hinata said rudly.

Sasuke walked up behind Naruto, escaping the rope, and wrapping his hands around Naruto's body. Naruto gaspped out of embaressment. "Dobe. I said I'd come with you, you didn't have to tie me up." Sasuke wisperd in his ear. Naruto's face became white with big red marks just under his eyes.

Hinata couldn't belive the sight before her, **Her** Naruto was blushing at **Him**!

_**Flashback**_

_Hinata had her arm wrapped around Naruto's orange sleeve. She smiled up at the tall Fox and he smirked back. "Th-thank you Nar-Naruto for In-inviting me to the F-fair." She said looking at the small booths on each side of them. "No Prob. I wanted to ask you out on a date any ways, thought it was the right time…." _

_Naruto's voice began to fade. "Uh. Hinata?" He asked in a worried tone. Hinata looked up at her life long love with her purple eyes. __"I need to talk to you." He said quickly grabbing her arm and pulling behind one of the closed shops' alley. _

_Naruto turned away from her. "Im ashamed to say this but….but…." He sighed. Hinata clutched her heart. "What is it Naruto?" She asked worried. "I have to go on a 2 year mission to find someone…..to find…..Sasuke." That name hit her hard, she hated him. Sasuke left them here all to mourn and now there going after him?! "Naruto you shou---" Hinata was interupted by someone pinning her to the wall. Looking into the eyes before her she saw it was Naruto, his golden orbs looking into her purple ones. "Hinata….I…Love you." Naruto said just before placing his lips onto hers. _

_Hinata was taken back by this, but she easly gave in. Her arm wrapped around the blondes tall body. "I love you too Naruto." She said as they took a break._

_That night Hinata was informed her and Neji were going to join it but Naruto and the group left without them, a note was placed on Hinata's bed. _

'_We left without you because I didn't want you to get hurt Hinata. Please understand my actions, I love you. You're the only thing I have, im not going to lose you!_

_Love, Naruto.' _

_Hinata understood and knew all she could do was wait._

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke was hanging all over Naruto by the time she snapped back. "Hey Hinata." A voice was heard behind her. She turned to see a boy with two red streaks down his face. "Ki-Kiba?!" Hinata said surprised. In the year and a half he grew another foot and his hair grew out a little. "Duh." Kiba said laughing and putting a hand on Hinata's head playfully. Hinata's eyes began to tear up as she wrapped her arms around her bestfriend. "Gawd Hinata. It hasn't been that long and im surprised Naruto didn't get this welcome." Kiba joked, but he was right. Why did Hinata do this to Kiba and not Naruto?

**Clifhanger! Hehehehe.**

**Chapter 2 next.**


	2. The fire and A home

**Chapter 2!**

**Yay!**

Hinata backed off of the hug she had just given Kiba. "Sorry." She said ashamed. "It's okay. What's a hug between friends?" He asked with a smile. In truth he wished she had never stopped hugging her, he had loved her from when they were just kids but she only had eyes for Naruto.

Hinata turned from Kiba and the rest of the gang to see that Sasuke had pinned Naruto to the tree and was now kissing him. Not just the normal make-out, they were already half naked!!!

"Naruto-Kun!!!!" Hinata said with tear filled eyes. She stormed to the tree, right in front of Naruto and slapped him. Sasuke backed away because he didn't want to get into this fight even thought he was the cause of it. "I can't believe you!!! And this is the first time you've seen me in about two years!!!" She screamed while acid soaked tears fell from her face.

Hinata gripped her hands tight and punched the tree, just next to Naruto's dumbfounded head. Naruto was frightened out of his trance and looked into his girlfriends eyes. "I'm sorry…" Naruto said with sadness. "I don't care….I don't love you anymore!!!"

Hinata ran off the other direction as Sakura and Tenten were about to kick Naruto's ass for kissing Sasuke for the SECOND time, and this time on purpose. Rock Lee looked at Sasuke with disgusted eyes, "You've been back for less then 10 minutes and you already have caused drama." By this time Kiba and Akamaru were chasing after Hinata. Shino and Kakashi were sitting against the wall, one reading his "porn" book and the other playing with the bugs on the ground.

Hinata was suddenly lifted by a strong hand, it was Kiba. He had picked her up and placed her in front of him on Akamaru's back. "Kiba…." She said looking down at her hands ashamed of her actions back there. "I'm sorry." She said with tears falling onto Akamaru's back while they walked silently threw the park.

Kiba told Akamaru to stop by patting on his side. The huge dog did as his friend asked.

Kiba jumped from Akamaru's back and helped Hinata off too. "You shouldn't be. It was that fags' fault. He shouldn't have been all over Sasuke the minute he had time too." That name stung Hinata's heart.

Kiba smelt an odd smell, it was rain. Clouds formed over there heads. A bark echoed threw the small park; it was Akamaru telling them they need to go.

Kiba and Hinata jumped onto his back as the rain poured down heavily, they jumped fences and houses and ended up at Kiba's house. It was really big, but it was expected of a family that owned dogs as big as Akamaru and bigger. "Come on. No ones home but the dogs so you won't be a bother." Kiba said sticking his tongue out.

Hinata entered the house, a fire was blazing already. "Damn her! I told her to put the fire out before they leave or they'll burn the house down!" Kiba screamed while taking his jacket and wet shoes off.

Hinata followed was Kiba did and entered his house while shivering; now she knew why she used the fireplace.

**Wait for Chapter 3!**


	3. Confustion

_**Chapter 3this is my first FanFic so please be nice.**_

Hinata sat in front of the fire, a blanket curled around her. Kiba walked up right next to her with two cups of hot tea. "Sorry about it being so cold…" He said quietly. A blush appearing across his face. "Kiba….Are you okay? Are you sick?" Hinata asked because she saw his face so red.

Kiba shook his head. "I'm fine…" He looked at her purple eyes with need. For 8 years now they have been friends, they met when they were 10 years old. Hinata and Kiba were in the saw class and were paired up in a project, which was the day Kiba fell in love with her.

While Kiba was spacing off Hinata had curled herself up into a ball and rested her head on Kiba's lap. Kiba jumped a little but soon found that the violet haired girl had fallen asleep. He didn't want to take it upon himself to put her into a bed but there was no other choice.

Kiba lifted the girl into his arms, 'She's really light.' He said to himself. Kiba walked down the big hallway and made a left into there spare room. Gently, he placed her into the bed and wrapped the covers around her shivering body. Kiba stood to walk away but a hand grabbed his wrist and held tight. "K-Kiba?" She asked in a sleepy voice. "Yes?" He replied, turning his attention to Hinata. "Sleep with me please." Hinata said sitting up in the bed. Kiba nearly fell over with a nose bleed but he was interrupted by Hinata's voice. "I don't think I could sleep alone tonight." She said as she cleaned up Kiba's dirty mind.

Kiba nodded, he saw tears running down Hinata face. He shook his head in disgust for Naruto. Kiba couldn't believe he would do that to his own girlfriend and even after not seeing her for 2 years. Kiba couldn't stand it anymore; he wrapped his arms around Hinata's small body. "Kiba-kun?!" She asked in surprise.

Kiba backed out of the hug slowly. "I love you Hinata." He whispered. Hinata's eyes became big as she felt lips touch hers, a part of her wanting to tell him to stop and a part telling him to keep going.

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Which side will Hinata listen too?**_

_**What happened to Sasuke & Naruto?**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER LEMON**_


	4. Yummy

Hinata spaced out as Kiba's lips were on hers. She couldnt help but shutter as she felt Kiba's tounge on her lips begging for enterance which she alowed by slowly opening her mouth. Kiba took the chance by running his hands up her shirt. "ahh..." A moan escaped her mouth which made Kiba go even further.

Kiba broke the kiss and looked down at Hinata. "Do you love me?" He asked, his breath was un-easy and broken. Hinata's blush faded into a pale face. "I-I-I-" Hinata stutterd. Kiba leaned in and kissed her again. "Yes...Kiba...I love you." Hinata said as Kiba backed away for air.

Kiba grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. She gasped as she laid there in her bra. Kiba couldn't help but smile at her, her bra was purple and laced. He looked up at Hinata, her face which was pale turned a blood crimsion.

Hinata felt like a outsider in the room so she grabbed ends of Kiba's shirt and took it off as well. She gasped as she looked at his chest, it was a six pack. Hinata ran her hands down his chest, it was hard and warm. "Excited are we?" Kiba said knocking Hinata out of her trance.

Hinata gasped and looked up at him. Kiba leaned in and kissed her on her neck as his hands reach on her back un clasping her bra. Hinata closed her eyes and arched her back when he did that. She couldnt help but moan as he ran his tounge on her neck, nipping and kissing down it until he reached her breasts.

Kiba grabbed each one in each hand. "AH!" Hinata said surprised. He looked up at her. "Becuase you wear that huge jacket I never got to see these..." Kiba said refuring to her Double D boobs. Hinata looked to the side to calm her embaressment.

Kiba took the chance and un-did her and his pants removing them both so they lay there in their underwere. Him in his black silk boxers and her in her lace purple thong. Hinata looked down as Kiba kissed down her stomache, she arched her back in pleassure.

Kiba pulled down her underwere and lifted her legs so he could do what he planed. "K-kiba? She said as he licked her wet core. A gasp escaped her mouth along with unsteady breathing. Kiba enjoyed what she was doing so he continued. He licked up and down it, sticking his tounge in and out. "Ki-ki-kiba!" She screamed as she climaxed, spiling jucies which Kiba licked up.

Kiba raised his head and licked his lips. "I love the way you taste Hinata." He said as he kissed her mouth again. Whille he did that he used his right hand to pull off his boxers, exposing his large and hard member.

They broke the kiss for air and Hinata looked down. "Wow Kiba... " She giggled. Hinata felt as if he was getting to have all the fun and flipped him so she was ontop of him. She kissed down his hard stomache until she reached it.

Hinata grabbed Kiba's dick with her hand which made Kiba wimper **(A/N: becuase he is like a dog...lol...)**. She smiled and started to stroke it, letting her hand do the work. A little pre-cum escaped the tip and Hinata used her tounge to clean it. Kiba's entire body vibrated when she did that but when Hinata placed his member in her mouth he thought he was going to exploed right there.

Kiba placed his hands on her head as she bobbed up and down. Her hands stroked the places she couldnt reach on his large cock. "Hinata...ohhh...hinata...ahhh...im...going...to..." He couldnt finish his sentence becuase he cumed into Hinata's mouth. When he looked down he saw white liqued dripping out of her mouth. "As do you Kiba." Hinata said refering to Kiba's comment about her tasting good. Kiba grabbed a condom from the side table and handed it to Hinata as she quickly rolled it on.

Hinata strattled Kiba's hips quickly. She grabbed Kiba's Cock and placed it at her wet enterence before putting her weight on it making it slide in. "Ahhh!!!" She screamed in pain. "Hinata..." Kiba asked worried. "Im...fine..." She said with tears falling onto Kiba's stomache.

Quickly the pain was turned into pleasure as she lifted up and down, making his cock go in and out. "Ahh...Ki...kiba..." She moaned and bit her lip. Kiba knew she was getting tired but they both wernt't at their limit so he flipped positions.

Kiba was now on top, thrusting hard into her. All that was heard in the room was moans, gasps, and the sound of their skin hitting aginst each other. "Im..." They said in unisin as they both climaxed at the same time. Kiba fell next to Hinata, taking off the used condom and throwing it away. "I...love...you..." Hinata wisperd into Kiba's ear before falling asleep.

**That was my first Lemon so be nice!**

**Thank you Lumbery for the review & I'll add Neji next chapter!**

**Read, Review, & Remember! **

**Much love!**


	5. Hungry?

**Sorry about the delay. Iv'e been lazy latly...GOMEN!**

Hinata woke up in a daze. There was a bright light shinning threw a window and dogs barking all around her. When she was fully knocked from her sleepy trance she noticed she wasn't in her room and she was naked. "Ah!" She screamed covering herself with the blankets.

"Morning..." Hinata heard a deep voice from behind the covers. When she lowerd it she was faced with a smiling Kiba.

Kiba was wearing a black tank top and medium length gray shorts. "Good Morning. What do you want for breakfast?" He asked whille handing her some new clothes. "There my sisters but they'll fit you." Kiba's smile had her stuck in a dazed trance.

"Oh! Yeah..." Hinata said, taking the clothes from him. She looked around the room and suddenly everything from last night pored into her head. "D-did we really...?" Hinata asked looking up at him with her purple eyes and messy dark ivory hair.

"..Well Yeah..." Kiba said sitting beside her on the bed. "You dont regret it do you...?" He asked with his head down as he was petting one of the puppies in his lap.

Hinata shook her head. "No...I dont. But I was just making sure it wasnt a dream." Her voice had a laugh behind it.

Kiba smiled and stood up. "Okay...get dressed and meet me in the kitchen." He said before kissing her on the forehead and exiting the room.

...20 minutes later...

Hinata took the librity and took a shower first and got out, getting dressed quickly. She looked at herself in the mirror, she had red marks all down her neck. Hinata couldnt help but giggle as she knew Kiba did that to mark her, since he had dog in him.

Hinata threw on the clothes he gave her; A Dark Grey Tank Top, Pair of Dark black jeans, and her sweatshirt, which she could tell had been washed. She looked in the capnets and saw make-up.

"Could'nt hurt to try..." Hinata said grabbing it down.

Hinata looked in the mirror afterwards, she applied just a little bit of light purple eyeshadow and some mascara. She didnt look much better but it made her look a little different.

...In the kitchen...

Kiba made Eggs, Bacon, Sasuage, Meat Pattys, & a glass of milk and OJ. "Hope its enough..." He said clapping his hands together with a smile.

Hinata enterd the kitchen with her hands folded together in front of her. "H-hi...Kiba." Her face was light pink.

"Hey...ready to eat?" Kiba asked as he gave her a peck on the cheek which made her turn more red. Hinata just nodded.

**Kinnda slow I know...more coming though!**


End file.
